One Piece - New Generations
by 1Ficwriter
Summary: Minhas riquezas e tesouros? Podem pegar se quiserem... Procurem-no, deixei tudo naquele lugar! O One Piece é real... Essas duas frases fizeram um pequeno garoto do East Blue querer se tornar o Rei dos Piratas. Então com esse sonho, uma promessa e determinação ele saiu almejando se tornar o mais fortes dos mares.


"Há algum tempo atrás, um cara que todos denominavam rei dos piratas foi executado pela marinha. Sua morte deveria ser um triunfo para a própria marinha e o governo mundial, mas acabou se virando contra os citados... Com as palavras marcantes do grande rei, Gold Roger, piratas de todos os lugares do mundo apareceram e se lançaram nos mares rumo a Grand Line. E foi assim que começou a grande era dos piratas!"

– Essa história é real? – Uma criança branca, queimada de sol, cabelos castanhos, vestia um velho uniforme de marinheiro encardido.

– Claro que é... É uma lenda antiga, muitos não acreditam, mas eu sim! – O moreno de cabelos negros, vestia umas roupas brancas encardidas, estavam bem gastas, estava com um chinelo azul velho e já caindo aos pedaços.

– Ouvi meu pai falando que não é real, e que qualquer um que o procure é um tolo! – O garoto com o velho uniforme de marinheiro, se levantou do chão, sacudiu os trapos que vestia e insinuou que ia embora.

– Ora, me deixe terminar Susumu... Onde estava? – O moreno hesitou lembrando-se. – Ah sim! Um dia eu serei forte o bastante para navegar na Grand Line e serei o homem mais forte, mais corajoso, o rei dos piratas... Nunca se esqueça de meu nome, porque eu serei o homem mais forte de todos os mares.

– Yusuji-kun você sempre tem essas ideias loucas!

Yusuji abriu um grande sorriso, levantou a mão e a fechou no ar indicando força, mandou seu amigo se sentar e foi logo o interrogando:

– Você gostou? Gostou, gostou, gostou...? – O moreno falou repetidamente, sendo interrompido por um soco de seu amigo.

– **Se acalme idiota!** – Susumu gritou. – Eu não gostei e acho bobagem sua acreditar nesse "tesourinho" idiota!

– Para de ser chato, seu **chato**! – Yusuji falou, gritando a palavra "chato".

– É a verdade Yusuji-kun... Essa história é só um conto de fadas, não é real! – Susumu colocou a mão no bolso da calça de marinheiro que usava, e então chamou Yusuji para irem embora.

Yusuji se levantou e guardou o livro que estava lendo na terceira prateleira da biblioteca, foi seguindo o amigo com a mão na cabeça e falando:

– É sim... E não faz muito tempo desde que o antigo homem mais forte do mundo, Shirohige morreu na antiga Marineford...

– Ah sim, ouvi os adultos que frequentam o bar em que eu trabalho falando dele. O que ele tem haver com essa história? – Susumu gesticulou com as mãos.

– As ultimas palavras dele foram épicas, o mundo todo viu, o mundo todo ficou pasmo... Eu só sei pelos livros, mas me senti como se estivesse lá! – O garoto falou com os olhos brilhando, encheu os pulmões e gritou. – O One Piece existe...

– Você é louco. Porque gritou? – Susumu tapou a boca do amigo rapidamente, quando percebeu que os moradores estavam o encarando.

– Essas foram as ultimas palavras dele... Impressionante não? – Yusuji continuou andando sem ligar para os outros nem para Susumu.

– Nem um pouco! Fique ai treinando, preciso ir pro trabalho agora. – Susumu falou e se despediu.

– Meu pai está no bar essa hora, diz que vou treinar e volto pra casa tarde!

Susumu acenou com a cabeça, foi correndo deixando Yusuji ir pelo outro caminho em direção à floresta.

...

– Ah, não aguento mais! Já era pra mim estar na cidade, será que me perdi? – Yusuji olhou em volta e só enxergou mato, arvores e plantas. Sentiu a barriga roncar, se jogou no chão, ficou observando as folhagens acima de si. Levantou-se em seguida e encontrou uma fruta perto de uma moita, correu para pega-lá.

– Que fome... Talvez esse "Mamanacaxi" me deixe cheio. – O garoto segurou a fruta, que tinha forma de banana, cor de mamão e coroa de abacaxi.

Levou a fruta para boca e deu uma mordida, outra e mais outra... Ate não sobrar nada alem de sementes podres que Yusuji também comeu.

– Que fruta horrível, tem gosto de merda! – Ele falou quase vomitando.

– Hey, garoto... Você comeu minha akuma no mi? – Uma voz grossa ecoou de trás do menino, que se virou mais que depressa levando um susto e caindo pra trás.

– E-eu? N-não, imagina senhor... – Ele gaguejou se arrastando para trás, até bater em uma arvore.

O grande homem carregava três espadas, vestia um haramaki verde e um quimono da mesma cor. Tinha uma cicatriz em sua barriga e em seu olho esquerdo, o mesmo estava fechado.

– Quer dizer que a fruta estranha com gosto de merda que você comeu, que estava perto da moita onde deixei minha akuma no mi, não é a minha akuma no mi?

– Eu não sei o que é isso... – Yusuji colocou a mão na frente do rosto pra se defender.

– Você comeu minha Hunter Hunter no mi (fruta do caçador)... Deu trabalho achar ela! – O homem tirou sua espada da bainha e fincou um pouco acima da cabeça de Yusuji. – Acho que terei que te matar para ter minha akuma no mi de volta!

– **Ah, não! Posso ser seu discípulo... Por favor, não me mata!** – O moreno gritou desesperado.

– Porque eu iria querer você como discípulo? – O homem de cabelos verdes falou com um pouco de desprezo.

– Porque você seria mestre do futuro rei dos piratas... E seria temido por esse feito! – Yusuji fechou os olhos e falou rapidamente.

– Então vai ser o rei dos piratas...? Quer viver uma grande aventura! – O homem guardou a katana e se virou. – Você me lembra uma pessoa que preciso reencontrar daqui dois anos. Por isso, vou te treinar por um ano e meio e nada mais!

– Vai me treinar? É serio...? – Yusuji abriu o olho e se levantou. – Meu nome É Toshio D. Yusuji. – Se curvou.

– Meu nome é Roronoa Zoro!

– Roronoa Zoro... Ah, você é vice-capitão do bando do chapéu de palha. – O garoto apontou para o homem com um sorriso.

– Sim, sou eu... Vice-capitão do bando do futuro rei dos piratas e futuro melhor espadachim do mundo! Zoro o caçador de piratas.

– Você vai mesmo me treinar... Ensinar-me o Santoryuu e tudo mais? – O jovem falou com os olhos brilhando.

– Vou tentar fazer isso em um ano e meio... Agora venha e me ataque! – Quando Zoro falou já estava lá na frente, Yusuji não fazia a menor ideia do que aconteceu.

– Tudo bem, ai vai... – O garoto correu na direção de Zoro e deu um soco nele, na hora achou que tinha o acertado, mas depois percebeu que quem estava sentindo dor era ele mesmo. – **Ai, o que aconteceu?**

– Fraco... – Zoro deu um chute no garoto, jogando-o longe no mesmo momento.

Yusuji bateu em uma árvore, que quebrou na mesma hora. Ele se levantou um pouco tonto, correu na direção de Zoro novamente, dessa vez com uma espada de brinquedo que ele achou ali perto. Golpeou Zoro na barriga, e a espada se quebrou no mesmo segundo.

– Você é muito fraco garoto... Mal consegue me machucar! – Zoro segurou Yusuji pelo braço, erguendo-o no ar. – Treine, treine mais... Fique mais forte e então venha até mim, para que lutemos de verdade!

– Você... Não vai me treinar? – O moreno se sacudiu para tentar se soltar, mas não teve sucesso.

– Se você for treinado por um gênio, é obvio que você se torne um... Mas se você for treinado por uma pessoa comum e se tornar um gênio, você é um prodígio! – Zoro jogou Yusuji no chão. – Agora treine, se torne forte, depois me enfrente e ai então irei ver se apostei na pessoa certa!

Yusuji olhou pra cima, ainda estava caído no chão, então viu Zoro colocando a mão no braço, pensou que ia levar um soco, fechou os olhos e foi quando ele sentiu um pano cair em cima de sua cabeça.

– O que é isso? – Ele falou muito confuso.

– Minha bandana... A tenho desde sempre, quando coloco na cabeça é como se eu ficasse mais forte! Essa bandana tem minha determinação, fique com ela e um dia será meu discípulo.

– Está apostando em mim... Não vou te decepcionar! – Yusuji se levantou e amarrou a bandana que ganhou de Zoro no braço, assim como o outro fazia. – Agora eu vou... Ué, cadê ele?

Yusuji sorriu ao ver que Zoro já tinha ido embora, não sabia como, mas ele tinha o feito. Percebeu que ainda estava perdido e voltou a vagar pela floresta, encontrou uma placa indicando o caminho de volta para a cidade, correu pela direção e chegou à cidade.

– Ótimo, encontrei a cidade... Agora preciso voltar pra casa! – Ele correu pela cidade, chegando a uma pequena casa, abriu a porta e entrou se jogando no sofá e cochilando ali mesmo.


End file.
